Solve for $x$ : $4x - 6 = 2x + 4$
Solution: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(4x - 6) - 2x = (2x + 4) - 2x$ $2x - 6 = 4$ Add $6$ to both sides: $(2x - 6) + 6 = 4 + 6$ $2x = 10$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{10}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 5$